spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
The New Kid 'is the playable character and the main protagonist of South Park: The Stick of Truth. He is also known as "Douchebag," as his name was chosen by Eric Cartman. He is then later revealed by the government as the Dragonborn or "Dovakhiin." Appearance The new kid's appearance is chosen by the player. You can change everything from hairstyle and color to having black eyes or scars. There are many clothes and costumes to find in the game to further customize your character. Obsidian Entertainment, developer of the game, claims the customization options outnumber that of other rpgs. Although you can dress him up like a female, he is male. Personality The new kid's personality is largly unknown. Early in the game, no matter what you type in the "What's your name" box, Cartman will always give him the name "Douchebag". He does not speak or seem phased by anything that goes on and the only time he shows any real emotion is when he smiles due to Butters healing him in the game. His parents say that something happened in their previous town, causing them to move, hoping "they" do not look for him here. In the ending he will speak once, simply saying, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Prominence Character is in every quest. User Gallery I encourage everyone to upload their personal character here. This is the only part of the wiki that will allow pictures of tv screens, so console players can show them off too. Bioxide Character.png|XXBioxideXx's character|link=User:XXBioxideXx Morepicsmar2014_029.jpg|HurricaneDylans's character being created. Morepicsmar2014_030.jpg|HurricaneDylans's character as a fighter. File:2014-03-10_00002_zps309d236e(1).jpg|Thieverpedia about to poke you...violently. 2014-03-12_00007.jpg|JpJpYourHero's character, with and without costume. newkid.png|Douchebagdovahkiin's character Messenger_5847613578018391789_13941797205178543.jpg|Damasca's Fighter. MintxBerry Jew.jpg|MintxBerry's Jew posing in front of his house. HighLifeCola Char.jpg|HighLifeCola's character BigLenny_NewKid.png|BigLenny's character, with and without armor Scrapbook clip 1396578185575.png|AmyEmy's character. W14dj.png|W14dj's barbarian Rilaz.jpg|Rilaz's Character SP SOT charcter.png|BlazikenGod's Character Role '(SPOILERS!) The New Kid is the main character of the game. He moves to South Park after something happens in his old town, which he seems to forget. He meets Butters, who brings him to Kupa Keep. There, he joins the humans in their fight for the stick. He stays with them, but he is eventually given a choice. Stay with them, or switch sides and help the Drow Elves. Regardless, the stick was taken by neither side. Clyde has it. The two sides unite and fight Clyde for it. The New Kid is successful in defeating Clyde, but has one final enemy. The Big Bad Government Guy knew him because he was "Dragonborn," and is the reason they moved. It's revealed that he has the power to make Facebook friends at a very fast rate. Before he was 5, he had already made over 3.1 billion friends. Because of this, the government wanted him captured so they could it for themselves. The Big Bad Government Guy takes the Stick of Truth and Princess Kenny betrays the party. With the help of his remaining buddies, he saved the day and everything returned to normal. When asked by Cartman, Kyle and Stan what he wanted to do next, the New Kid says his first and only bit of dialogue. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." and he heads home. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Game only characters Category:Drow Elves